Love is War: License to Heal
by Bishop0407
Summary: Captured by the Shinomyia Group and almost facing death itself, former teen street hustler Ayase Kotaro is tasked by the CEO to spy on the ice princess and her faithful maid. He will be working in the shadows with his skills on the street and ways with the mind, keeping tabs on everyone... or perhaps do even more?
1. Prologue: From Shijos with Love

Prologue: From Shijo with Love

"I see you have awaken from your slumber."

His voice was oddly soothing, but I knew better than to trust this man in my current circumstances.

The sack that his thugs put over my head was suffocating, combined with the long plane trip in a private jet was almost like some cliched development.

Contrast to the comfy armchairs on a plane, the room I'm in was chilly, probably reaching freezer temperature. The chair that I was placed on as hard as a slab of metal, producing screeching sounds as I attempted to free myself. A dim light went through the sack, making me a bit nauseous as I opened my eyes.

I instantly took that statement back, however, as the sack was violently yanked off my head. A strong light poured into my pupils, blinding me instantly and caused an instinctive shaking of the head. Gradually letting my eyesight get used to the light, I came face to face with a silver-haired man who sat right across me in a freezer room.

"Where…. am I?"

"A room where you, a young lad who still has years of youth, will either freeze or starve to death."

"Nice coat…you got there." I glanced at the man's thick overcoat that protected him from the murderous artificial weather once I regained my eyesight. "I'll pay you an arm and a leg for that."

"You do know why you are here, don't you?"

"A great big misunderstanding." I chuckled despite the harsh conditions I was put in.

Bullshit.

I knew exactly why I was here, and who I was dealing with.

Shinomiya Gan'an.

Head of the Shinomiya Zaibatsu, the multinational company that I hustled and almost got away with.

"We could have just let the authorities deal with you." He stroked his beard, his piercing eyes penetrating my soul.

"But that would cause the stocks to drop dramatically." I finished his sentence for him.

"Well aren't you a bright one?" He chuckled gently.

"I have to give it to you, hustling my company isn't exactly something people of your age have the resources to, let alone having the guts to do so."

"Therefore, it must have been a big misunderstanding." I gathered up the remainder of my strength and squeezed out a smile, "Who would even have the balls to…"

"The Shijos. I should have known." He laughed heartily at himself.

Well shit.

"What I didn't anticipate, however, was the choice of personnel they had for the job." He motioned for one of his henchmen to give him a folder.

"Petty thief John Smith in London."

A photo of me pickpocketing on Tower Bridge.

I had to say, the amount of people in there made everything so much more easier.

"Card shark John Doe in Las Vegas."

A photo of me playing at a private table in an underground casino.

Ah yes, one of my favorite activities to kill time and earn some quick cash.

"Voodoo shaman Narith Sen in Cambodia."

A photo of me performing a ritual to the locals of a village to purge evil spirits.

"You're gonna have to believe me when I say I had to make stuff up as I progressed through the ceremony."

"With no known associates and numerous alias, even our top-class technicians had a hard time finding even a trace of you in this small world." Gan'an gently shook his head smiling.

I'm untracable because I don't accept help or partnership.

Knowing from experience, they will always betray me in the end.

"What interests me, however, is why did they hire you?"

Damn, this dude certainly did his research.

"Do you want me to even say it out loud?" I chuckled.

"I don't think they would risk one of their own to embark on this suicide mission."

"Precisely." The silver-haired man leaned forward.

"But why did you accept this impossible task anyways?"

"Because it's fun?"

Gan'an's eyes narrowed.

"And I was planning on selling them out to you anyways."

"You would expect me to believe that selling the Shijos out to us was the plan all along when you're strapped to a chair freezing to death by me and company?"

"Given the fact that both the Shinomiyas and Shijos are super rich multinational economic powers, wouldn't it be logical for you to give me a good sum of money if I sold them out to you?"

"You would sell out your employers to achieve personal goals?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"It would be a shame that they relied on me when they should know perfectly that I would use them in return."

"You have a cold heart for a kid." Gan'an smirked at my statement, "Don't you have anyone to love?"

"I don't bother." I also leaned forward.

"In the end, they'll just leave me."

"You know, I'm starting to like you." Gan'an leaned back smiling.

"Uncuff him and give him something warm."

I felt a fuzzy blanket cover my shoulders that made the old gradually disappear as the cuffs that binded me for almost a day were taken off. Wrapping the blanket tightly around me, I looked at Shinomiya Gan'an carefully.

Shit. I can't get a read on him.

"Maybe it was fate that brought us together." He motioned his men to bring forward a tray of two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

"Why so?" I asked.

"You think like us." He filled one-third of a glass and put it in front of me. "I appreciate intellectuals like you."

"Even though I just attempted to transfer half of your company's stocks to the Shijos?"

"A valiant attempt, I must say." He then poured himself a glass and took a small sip.

"I can use someone of your talents."

"You've got a lot of guts to hire someone who just tried to pull a fast one on you." I took a sip from the glass, letting the afterburn of the hard liquor warm my body.

"But of course." Gan'an placed his glass on the metal table that seperated us.

"Only this time, I will be keeping you on a leash."

"Figures." I shrugged.

"Ain't that right…" He tossed the last photo from the folder across the table.

A photo of me and the orphanage nurse that raised me.

"Ayase Kotaro-kun."

No….

"Don't you touch her." I glared at the silver-haired man, but he only smiled back at me.

"I'm not even interested in threatening you, Kotaro-kun." Gan'an leaned forward again, this time dangerously close to my face.

"As long as you are alive, you will be of use to me."

So that's his play.

Making me his pawn.

But if that's the hand I'm dealt right now, might as well make something out of it.

"So what's the mark?" I took another sip from my glass.

"My daughter." Gan'an took out a photo from his pocket and placed it gently in front of me.

A girl with red eyes and her jet-black hair tied with a red ribbon. Her maid had blue eyes and blonde hair tied in a side ponytail.

Rich people sure are crazy.

"You want me to…con your daughter?"

"You try anything like that and I'll have you disappear from the face of the earth."

"Alright, chill." I choked on my drink and sat the glass back on the table.

"So it's about your daughter, but what's the job?"

"Surveillance."

"Don't you have maids, butlers and bodyguards for that?"

"The Hayasacas have served my family for generations." Gan'an's facial expression was stern and his eyebrows were creased.

"However, I notice small rebellious phases from Kaguya and her personal maid Ai."

"Isn't that what teenagers do?" I sighed.

"I don't like how she's been keeping secrets." He finished his drink in a gulp, "I need someone to monitor both of them."

"You sure got some control issues." I rubbed my forehead gently.

"Got a piece of paper?"

Gan'an nodded, and one of his men gave me a pen and a page torn out of a notepad.

"Any angles would you prefer me to approach this matter?" I twirled the pen in my fingers.

"Discreetly."

Heh, no shit.

"Any shills?"

"None. You're on your own."

Should make things easier, I hope.

"Any fancy gadgets?"

Gan'an gave me a blank stare.

Guess I'll have to make do on my own.

"I will arrange your transfer to Shuchi'in Academy in the following hours." My new boss stood up from his chair, preparing to leave.

"I hope you're going to enjoy your life at school, Kotaro-kun." His smile was calculating and just as menacing when I met him…..who knows how long ago?

"Haven't been to school since…"

"Good." The door opened as he stepped out of the freezing room.

"I'll leave you to prepare."


	2. 1 Kotaro Wants to Uphold Public Morals

Shuchi'in Private Academy!

An incredibly prestigious academy where students of powerful backgrounds learn and grow to become the new leaders of Japan!

All except for a handful.

And one of them was named Ayase Kotaro.

He had ulterior motives!

Sent by Shinomyia Gan'an, top of Shinomyia Group and most likely the entire country, Kotaro was tasked to spy on and report regularly regarding the activities of Gan'an's daughter and heiress to this prestigious company, Shinomyia Kaguya.

Of course, he also had to keep an eye on kaguya's personal maid, Hayasaka Ai.

But he shall focus on one problem at a time, for he was a man with a plan.

As a former street hustler, Kotaro was well-customed to arts of discreet deception and thievery, allowing him to maneuver through Shuchi'in Academy fluidly.

"Two marks." Kotaro put on a pair of black non-prescription glasses and opened his notebook, inside which was all the intel he gathered from his client, Shinomyia Gan'an.

"Vice president and a normal student blending in, huh."

Ayase Kotaro may have been foolish to allow himself captured by the Shinomyia Group, but he never had the habit of underestimating his targets. He knew if it was powerful people he was dealing with, their children were also not to be treated lightly.

Along with the information of his two targets, Kotaro also had the entire map of Shuchi'in Academy, secret passages included, hand-drawn into his notebook. He was cautious, however, and certainly smart enough to doodle on top of the plans he got from the Shinomyia Group servers to add discretion!

In other words, Ayase Kotaro possessed perfect knowledge regarding his environment and marks!

Or so he thought.

But that is to be addressed later, as he had no idea how smart they were.

At the moment, he had no idea on how to approach said two targets.

Spying on the maid should be easy, since she blends in with the rest of the student body, Kotaro thought.

But meeting the vice president of Shuchi'in Academy's student council is not going to be easy, let alone keeping tabs on.

For now, Kotaro would need to find a way to gain access to the student council.

"Disciplinary Committee members needed! Now looking for new members to keep our beloved school clean and disciplined!"

Kotaro's attention was caught by a short, young girl with brown long hair tied in loose low twintails. She was holding a loudspeaker in her hand, which is attached to an arm that had a yellow arm band wrapping around it.

At that moment, Kotaro had the perfect idea.

"Disciplinary Committee members- oh." The girl lowered the loudspeaker as Kotaro walked towards and stood in front of her.

"Hello there." He simply said.

But his mind was racing!

As an experienced street hustler, Ayase Kotaro was customed to cold-reading, a Neurolinguistic programming technique that required the practice of reading micro-expressions and body language!

Dilated pupils, flustered cheeks and a stutter in posture.

Probably a bit shy when it comes to interaction, but she should have a strong side if judging from her talking into that loudspeaker.

She might also easily fall in love, but that's none of my concern now.

"Hi…"

Who is this ikemen! She thought.

Iino Miko could not take her eyes off of Kotaro's scruffy brown hair, sky-blue orbs that were somehow enhanced by his glasses and slim figure that fit so well in his Shuchi'in uniform!

Her heart was racing just from looking at this charming(?) dude!

"So I've heard that there is a need for new disciplinary committee members?" Kotaro toned his voice to a gentle one to appeal to Iino's good first impression of him.

"Y…..Yes."

Iino could not handle his charm on her own!

But she has backup!

"Miko, I just handed out the fliers…"

A girl wearing glasses walked towards Iino, her hair with its ends tied rested easily on her left shoulder. Her voice was a lot more mature and calmer than her friend, who was still stammering just to talk to Kotaro.

"And you are?" Kotaro turned his smile towards the new girl.

"Osaragi Kobachi. How may I help you?"

No change in emtion whatsoever.

Kotaro cursed at himself internally, but he quickly composed himself and kept his smile.

"Ayase Kotaro. I would like to join the Discipline Committee."

Osaragi Kobachi was quiet for a moment as she quickly scanned Kotaro up and down once, looking for subtle cues to what his character was.

"Any ideas?" Iino whispered into her ear.

Usually, Osaragi would come up with a pretty accurate description of observed person. The only cases when she doesn't get even remotely correct profiles were when she tries to analyze adults during gatherings and dinners.

And the fact that she could get nothing from this man scared her.

Reading Ayase Kotaro was like trying to read from an official guide.

Everything was right, but Osaragi knew better than to just trust him entirely based on this blank first impression.

"That would be great." Osaragi pushed her glasses.

"Would it be alright if we continue this interview in the Discipline Committee room?"

There was hint of surprise in Kotaro's eyes, and Osaragi caught it. However, it did not change the fact that she still saw nothing from him.

"If you don't mind." Kotaro smiled and gave them a small nod.

Entering the Discipline Committee room, Kotaro sat down carefully at the table, slouched his shoulders and gently pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Would you like something to drink?" Osaragi was still observing him.

"Well…..uh…." Kotaro stammered, scratching the back of his head, "I wouldn't mind some tea."

Strange, Osaragi thought. A moment ago he seemed quite confident in the front yard.

Guess even upperclassmen can be flustered and shy.

"It's okay. You don't have to be so tense around us, even if we are disciplinary officers." She sat the cup of tea in front of her upperclassman.

"Well, it's easier said than done." Kotaro chuckled dryly as if to cover his embarassment.

THAT WAS A LIE!

As a con artsist whom had smoothed his way across half the world, Ayase Kotaro was no stranger to avoiding authorities.

Whether it was FIB or Interpol, he had no problem interacting with them.

Therefore, this petty discipline committee was nothing compared to the dangers he had faced in the past few years!

However, he was aware that Osagari wasn't the type to respond too drastically to super confident alpha-males. Therefore shifting his strategy to appeal to her motherly instincts!

"But…I'll try my best!" Kotaro forced a smile on his face.

Just give me my arm-band and let me go already!

"So, why do you want to join us?" Iino and Osaragi each took a seat opposite of Kotaro, "You do know that this would mean earning you a bad reputation, yes?"

"Well, I was bullied a lot when I was in middle school….." Kotaro's head dipped down as he continued speaking, "I always needed a sense of justice….."

THAT WAS A LIE!

This little shit didn't even go to middle school, let alone be bullied there.

He also cringed himself into oblivion when he spat out lines about justice.

"Well, I guess that could be a reason…Miko?" Osaragi turned to look at her friend, who was crying rivers!

"I know….that….feeling…" Iino sobbed while wiping off tears with her handkerchief .

While comforting her chilhood friend, Osaragi looked at Kotaro only to see facial expressions of pure pain and agony.

"Is…..something the matter?" She kindly asked him.

"No…..it's just….." Kotaro rubbed his nose, "I just couldn't believe someone shared my fate…."

THAT WAS A LIE!

ONE BIG FAT LIE!

Kotaro came here for an arm-band, not to see people crying about stupid shit.

He was so fed up with this whole situation that it caused him extreme pain!

"Umm…..does this mean I can.."

"Yes!"

A piece of yellow cloth was extended towards him, except…..

Why the hell is it wet?

Kotaro looked at his would-be arm band and back at Iino.

Oi.

That's my new badge of office.

So please stop wiping your tears and snot on it while whimpering about your tragic past!

"I guess I'll come back another day…."

"Please do not worry. This only happens on rare occasions." Osaragi handed him another arm band, this time a clean one.

"Of course….of course." Kotaro slid the band up his left sleeve.

This totally happens on a daily basis.

"I shall take my leave now…." He stood up from my chair, ready to continue his plan.

"Iino will show you the ropes first."

She will not.

"I mean, it's just the usual bag checking…..I'm sure I'll be…"

"I shall show you how to be an outstanding disciplinary committee member!"

Iino Miko is going to be the death of Ayase Kotaro.

"Listen, it's alright if I do this alone." Kotaro was walking in the hallways, but Iino was close behind him.

"That is nonsense!" The little girl replied proudly, "We should have standards as part of the disciplinary committee!"

"Standards like?"

"We always take the subtle approach when it comes to bag checking."

"Hey ya know, I got a whole collection of your favorite fetishes…." One boy walking in front of the two whispered to his friend.

Whispering…. more like talking.

"Ya got it with you right now?"

These two ought to watch their surroundings before exchanging knowledge.

"You hear that?" Kotaro looked at Iino, "So, you wanna…."

Oi.

Why is your face beet red?

I get that they're talking about lewd stuff but isn't that overreacting?

"Subtle approach?" Kotaro asked for reassurance.

"Just….. watch and learn."

"And ya know, that one was super hot…."

"YOU TWO! DROP YOUR BAGS AND HANDS IN THE AIR! THIS IS A BAG CHECKING OPERATION!"

Kotaro had originally thought that they were supposed to be subtle.

"Ayase senpai! Remember to search their bags thoroughly for any indecent objects!"

"Like what?" Kotaro sighed as he picked up the two bags that were dropped out of pure fear.

He looked at the two boys, only to see a mixture of cardiac arrest, strokes and some form of heavy acquisition for oxygen.

"Like…..lewd stuff!"

"What kinds of lewd stuff?"

Iino spaced out for a brief moment.

"Porn mags!" Her face looked like it was burning up, "Indecent! Lewd and erotic books only these monkeys would read!"

Kotaro had originally thought that they were supposed to have standards.

Stretching his hand in one of the bags, Kotaro began to flip through the books but found nothing.

"There's nothing here though." He deadpanned at Iino, who still had the two poor lads at fingerpoint.

"There has to be something!" Iino's voice was trembling at this point, her line of sight danced everywhere.

Then she said the one thing that almost had Kotaro wondering why he was here in the first place.

"Make something up if you can't find any!"

Kotaro almost dropped the bags.

"Lady, you're even dirtier than cops on payroll."

Despite that, he kept on searching. Sliding his hand into each and every corner of the bags, Kotaro realized something.

Porn mags can't appeal to all fetishes, he thought. They're for general audiences.

Unless….

Feeling and ignoring large, animate and/or phallic objects in the bag, Kotaro's hand touched a small, rectangular piece of plastic.

Bingo.

"Nothing here." He shrugged and gave the two bags back to the scared boys, who quickly ran away.

So that was a fucking lie.

As a master in sleight of hand, Ayase Kotaro was skilled in his usage of the classic palm.

THE CLASSIC PALM!

One of the most used techniques in coin magic, the classic palm utilizes muscles in the center of the hand to hold objects even when the hand isn't held in a fist!

In truth, Kotaro had a USB drive hidden in his right hand, and he was dying to find out what the contents were.

"Time we head back?" He kept a straight face as he looked at his new rolemodel.

"I….guess so." Iino looked disappointed, and Kotaro had noticed that.

"We'll get 'em next time." He shrugged.

"Of course!" Iino puffed her chest, her spirits lifted, "No one shall escape my disciplinary grasp!"

"By the way, you guys got a computer?"

Kotaro plugged the USB drive into a laptop back in the Disciplinary Committee room while Iino was resting in Osaragi's embrace. Clicking on the file, he came across a library of videos.

This one looks interesting…

"Oh yes harder da…"

click.

Followed by a long, comfortable and awkward silence.

"Senpai." Osaragi's glasses had a sharp glint of light, "What did you say about not finding anything?"

"I didn't." Kotaro had managed to keep his composure.

"I was just checking your browser history."

Iino's eyes then lit up with a sharp glint of light.

"Senpai wait!"

_Oh yes, you did good today~_

_Here, I'll give you headpats._

At this moment, Kotaro had the thought of quitting his new job.

"Senpai you idiot!"

**Today's results: Kotaro's win (he had acquired a porn collection and a place in the disciplinary committee)**


End file.
